2018-01-28 - Ghosts, Plants, and Diplomats
It was time to return to the scene of a crime or at the very least, it's ending point. Adelah had been meaning to find the faces of the two people that attacked and see if she could cross reference them with anyone else or anything, rather. She was already patched into the security system, utilizing her pad to look over the footage that was recorded on the cameras from before. She didn't need to work hard to get to it, given it was already saved and stored somewhere. She didn't know if the men were part of something larger, especially as some heroes have already come out and spoke on the attack. She can understand how movements work, but there are potential factions that can grow out of them and she'd like to be able to identify something developing and hopefully, mitigate potential damages. One of those seeking something in the library is one Alexander Dubois. Though it may not necessarily be knowledge that he's seeking. It's a bit cold; he needs to warm up before someone notices that his body temperature is literally the same as the icy air outside and gets suspicious. Winter sucks for that. Like, really sucks. He shivers as he enters, though it's not really affecting him per se. He's not really wearing proper winter attire either; his coat is kind of threadbare. And he's wearing all black. Looks a little like an emo kid, except his eyes are literally yellow. Right now he doesn't appear to be looking for anything in particular, just getting in out of the cold. But his skin has an oddly pale look, despite the dark tone. And the astute of sight might notice that he... doesn't look like he's breathing... Yvette is back on duty, the French Nanny has Asia by the hand and the are walking through the library. Asia wanted to visit, because she liked the story she heard last time, and was sad when she didn't see Adelah in the children's section. Yvette was marching Asia toward the ladies room, when out of the corner of her eye she catches Adelah and well, Asia is slippery for a toddler and so she escapes Yvettes grasp and runs toward Adelah. Yvette sighs..questioning why she left France in the first place. Asia makes her way over to Adelah waving at her, and whispering becaus we are in a library and that's what we do we whisper. "A--delah!....A---Delah!...A--Delah...ovah..here." she whispers and waves. "Its me...Asia...remember...Asia..that's me!" she continues to whisper trying to get Adelah's attention. Yvette debates a drink, that's what she needs, not sure if she wants the aggrivation or Tony Stark's money, the young Au pair walks behind Asia and smiles to adelah. "It looks like my charge is fond of you no?" Yvette says in her thick accented english. Adelah looked up from her pad carefully as her name was whispered. She glanced between it and Asia before rising up and gathering her belongings to move closer to her and Yvette. She smiled and waved saying, "It would seem so, though she is a breath of fresh air. Compared to all of the people I tend to be around, I would prefer her a great deal more," she admitted honestly. "How are the both of you today?" She questioned. "I've been sitting here hard at work doing things I shouldn't be doing," she winked at Asia. "We won't be telling them I'm looking into their security, alright? Not that they know I'm there, anyway. The cameras and networks are hardly secured, but that's they don't need to be," she shrugged. She took a seat nearby and looked at the footage, observing one particular person in the black and white imagery walking around. She gazed in Alexander's direction as he passed by momentarily, lofting a brow at him before taking to her pad once again. "That boy looks like he needs some warmth." Alexander looks up as he notices the young girl get loose from her caretaker. He sidesteps so he's not in the girl's way. He doesn't give the girl's strange looks much more than... well, a look. His weird yellow eyes are really his only strange feature, but he does kind of know what it's like to be different. So no, he's not too bothered by it. He doesn't bother taking his coat off as he heads into the library proper. He heads for one of the library terminals and starts typing something in. He's looking for something in particular, it seems. Well that's enough for Asia. She turns her head and sees Alexander and his eyes. "Oooh." well Asia has solid yellow eyes so you know maybe he's a plant too. She waves to Adelah and Yvette and dashes off to see Alexander as he is typing at the terminal. "Hello boy." she greats happily. "Ah'm Asia Greenleaf Stark." she follows that up. Yvette sighs. "I have never dealt with such a..strong willed child..she's very good most of the time..she just has her own way." she waits though to see if she needs to rescue Alexander or Asia from each other. Yvette's invested but she's not that invested. "Is that not all children?" Adelah chuckled. "She is particularly strong willed, perhaps a little more so than the average child, but she doesn't appear to be any different," she admitted. "Both of my siblings were and still are very similar to her. It can be, for lack of better terms, frustrating, but also rewarding. Being strong willed means she's more willing to explore and learn about everything around her. Like strange people she does not know..." She observed from afar, looking at Asia and Alexander as she addressed him. She wanted to make absolutely certain that she could be seen and that she was staring intently in order to see to it she was safe. "Don't they have blankets around here?" She questioned Yvette. "Usually in the children's reading spaces, right? Perhaps I can go to the store here. That'd be more appropriate and he won't need a used blanket." Alexander's typing in something on the console when he hears the greeting. He does a bit of a double-take, since he'd not been expecting to address him. Though he does turn in Asia's direction with a smile. "Hi there. I'm Alexander," he offers in return. There's the breathing. His chest does the breathing thing before he speaks. And... there's also just the smallest trace of a weird greenish glow in the back of his mouth. Like there's something shiny inside his chest, shining up through his throat. He pauses a moment. "Oh. Hold on, I think I heard that name before. Tony Stark was on TV, he mentioned it." Frown! "Somebody attacked you?" He looks up then, and sees Adelah. And blinks. Then looks sheepish. Yeah, he's keeping his hands where they can be seen. See? Harmless! Yvette nods and smiles. "If you can how do the American's say 'Keep an eye on her' for me and I will get the young man a blankie. Once agreed she goes off to get the blanket. Asia smiles. "You gotta glowy in your mouf, that's neat. Ah love your eyes, they are like my eyes.' she says. She looks at the frown. "that's my Daddy' she clairfies. "Bad mean who don't like mutants, try to get me and mah nanny." she explains. "Of course," Adelah offered cordially to Yvette while she took off to fetch a blanket. Her eyes never left Alexander and she showed no definitive emotions to indicate exactly how she was feeling in the moment, but so long as he seemed harmless, she didn't have any notions to harm him. She certainly had the air of a bulldog about her, but it was for all the right reasons. As Asia points out details about him, she tries to compare him to the men she fought before, but nothing comes about. He's in the green for now. Alexander covers his mouth when Asia points out the glow there. Eventually though, he speaks again, pulling the hand away from his mouth. "Yeah. Don't tell anybody about the glow, OK? It's a secret." He smiles. It's brief though. He nods to the second part. "That's what I heard, yeah. I'm sorry that happened to you. Are you both okay now?" he asks. The brown-haired kid Asia's talking with looks like he might be in his mid-to-late teens. And he's keeping his voice down, too, so he won't disturb the rest of the library. Though as he notes Adelah's still keeping an eye on him, he offers her a wave. If she's close enough, he will greet her with a polite, "Hello." Asia smiles at Alexander and noddes. "Yes ah'm much better no more owies. "she clairfies. She nods to him, 'ah wont tell no body." she says about the secret. Asia's good at keeping secrets. She smiles at Adelah. "That's mah freind Adelah she's very very nice." she whispers to him. Adelah lifted a hand in greeting to Alexander, "Greetings," she offered kindly enough. "You needn't worry about me, unless you give me something to worry about. So far, you've done nothing of the sort," she states. "You two are alike, which means you may receive the same kinds of hate from people. We're in the works of providing you a blanket, but given what has been said about you there are possibilities you may not need it. Then again, maybe you do," she hummed. "Have you heard anything of anti-mutant protestors lately?" The news that she's all right seems to please Alexander, and he smiles. "That's good to hear. I hope it doesn't happen again." He also nods to the introduction, though he blinks in surprise when Adelah mentions him and Asia being 'alike'. "...Well. Yeah. Kinda," he admits. Quietly. He's not going to talk about the exact nature, not in public. The mention of the blanket gets a sheepish look. "Thank you. That might... preserve the warmth a little longer when I go out again." As for the anti-mutant protestors? "Only what happened with Miss Asia here. I try to steer clear of them when possible." Yvtte returns with a blanket, and some hot chocoalte for him. "There this should keep you warm." she says wrapping the blanket around him and handing him the drink Asia smiles at ALexander and blows him a kiss before todding to Adelah and stands by her a moment, see she bringing people together. "It's alright. I don't know what you're capable of. Yet," Adelah added towards Alexander. "But you appear to be good, so I'll hold you to that belief. If anything changes, there may be some issues at hand," she cautioned. "But, you're right to stay away from anti-mutant protesters. Others would prefer to fight them instead and show them the error of their ways, but that only feeds the fire. Fires that I end up cleaning up," she paused. "I, being Adelah Abeni, that is. I am the Ambassador to the Kingdom of Wakanda," she finally introduced herself to him. "If you wish to stay on my good side, it's probably best to keep in contact with me. I work directly out of The Bronx and you can almost always find me there, aside from business that may take me away from time to time," she explained. Alexander is surprised by Yvette's appearance, and blinks. But he accepts the drink and allows the blanket to be wrapped around him. "Ah, thank you," he offers, with a sheepish smile. Then a thought occurs to him. "I'm not going to get in trouble for having this in here, am I?" he asks, of the cocoa. "I'll try not to spill it." And he chuckles at the blown kiss from Asia. He nods to Adelah's mention of fighting the protestors just adding fuel to the fire. "It does. Just shows them they're 'right'. I mean... I'll defend myself, sure. But defense for the purpose of escape." Mid sip of cocoa, he blinks a bit as she introduces herself as a diplomat from Wakanda. "I didn't know it was that big of a problem there." Wakanda, he means. As for keeping in contact. "That'd be... kinda hard. See, I'm a wandering being of no fixed abode." Asia giggles at him as she watches Aleander take the drink. Hearing that he might spil it. "Ah, gotta sippy in my bag." she suggests. The little one being helpful. Talking about her bag reminded of Yvette of something who swoops down and quickly picks her up while she's occupied. "If you will excuse us a few moments, little miss had too much juice and too much excitement." she says patting the little ones bottom . Asia wiggles and and giggles a bit. "Buh ah wanna stay wif mah friends." she whimpers a bit, but Yvette's not having it. "We will only be a few moments. And with that the Au pair totes the toddler right to the ladies room. "It's not, but it is here and that's what matters for now," Adelah looked down to her pad temporarily. "But yes, use your powers for the purposes of escape if you must. Which...if you do not mind me asking, what are your abilities?" She questioned. "On the off chance something happens, I may be able to stretch my power to cover you to some degree," she offers. "It can't work at all times, but sometimes, it may be enough to get you by. It will also assist in allowing me and others like myself to know and recognize what you're capable of so that no unnecessary punishment comes against you." She cut her connection to the security cameras and placed her pad away in her bag so she could devote full attention to the group at present. "You need not worry about where you live or where you're from. If you wish to stop into the embassy, that's fine. If you wish to contact me, the embassy phone number is available anywhere you can look it up." She looked to Asia and smirked as she was carried off to the bathroom for the moment. Alexander smiles at the offer from Asia. "That's sweet of you to offer. I think I can manage, though. But thank you." He chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll still be here when you get back." He offers a wave as Yvette takes Asia bathroom-wards. And then Adelah asks him about his abilities. He gives a sheepish look. "Well, um... It's kind of... I don't know if I should talk about it here..." He looks around. He's probably worried about someone overhearing. But he listens -- it makes sense. Weirdos have to stick together, right? He assumes Adelah's not exactly 'normal' either, otherwise she wouldn't be asking. So he takes a breath. Holds it. And says quietly, "...I think it's... ectoplasm. Spooky dead-type stuff." It's kind of a vague explanation, but it's an explanation. Kids have a weird understanding of time, or lack of it. Everything seems like it's forever, especially when they are inconvienced. However the Aupair is a pro, getting Asia taken care of effiently, and the pair returns not to terrible long after leaving. Yvette is zipping up Asia's backpack, pauses and kneels down straighten the girls stockings. "How did you get turned around already.' she sighs playfully. "Now go see Miss ADelah if and visit but only for a few I'm going to call for the car soon, we have to get dinner ready for you.' she informs the little one. Asia nods listening, and mostly paying attention, she pinky swears. The little one dashes back to Adelah and hugs her. "Sowwy ah'm back, ah missed you did you miss me?" she grins and looks to Alexander. "Ah missed you too new friend." Adelah tilted her head somewhat. "I see..." It was a fairly broad explanation, but one she could accept for now. Upon Asia's return, she gives her a hug in much the same way it is given to her. "I did miss you. It felt like you were gone for so long, but now you're back. Your new acquaintance and I were just talking about all the ways I shouldn't hurt him. I think he's a good kid so far, what do you think?" She teased drily. And on cue, Asia returns, bringing with it a smile as the small girl hugs Adelah. He chuckles. "Welcome back," he offers. "See? We're still here." Assurances are important to kids, right? "Hehe... thank you." Though he gives a sheepish look at Adelah's statement to Asia about him. "Well, er... I try to do the right thing." About as much as any teenager would. That, however, goes unsaid. Asia smiles happily at the hug but thinks a moment. "Why would you want to hurt anyone, you shouldn't wanna hurt anybody. Ah mean if he was gonna hurt you, maybe but he shouldn't want to hurt you either." she not sure about the playful tease it goes over her little head. "Alright, I won't hurt him. Much. Maybe..." Adelah chuckled. "Okay, I won't hurt him. He'll be fine. You're now acquainted with him and I have to treat him properly," she grinned. "It's time for you to head home. You've got a tight schedule to stick to much like myself and I believe I've gathered all I need to today, but please do keep in touch," she addressed Alexander after speaking to Asia. "In whatever way you desire. The more of us we know, the better we will be to work against this threat." Heck, the tease goes over Alexander's head a little. He shakes his head. "Oh no, I don't. I don't want to hurt anybody," he clarifies for Asia. Adelah's tease registers then, and he gives that same sheepish look. "Aha... I'm pretty harmless. And I guess I'm still a kid." Though she also seems to indicate she's about to head on her way. Alexander nods. "I will," he promises, to the mention of keeping in touch. "That's a good point. I can check in every so often, if you'd prefer? Just sort of... let you know I'm still alive." Pause. "...Figuratively speaking." And on cue Yvette arrives and scoops up the girl. "Our ride is here chere." she says. "Say good bye to your friends." ASia smiles at them. "Bye bye." she blows kisses to them both. Yvette nods to them. "Good afternoon, nice meeting you." she says to Alexander, and then to Adelah. "Good to see you as always." and with that the pair head off to the awaiting limo.